She's My Child Too!
by PrayerWeed
Summary: rated for language and main theme. Kag&Inu have a child but Kag doesn't want him to see her. Now, 16 years later, Kag. and Mirror go to see Kag.'s mom and Shippo, Miroku, and Sango convince Inu that they need to pay a visit. problems ensue Rating may go u
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own the Inuyasha characters, however I do own the ideas and this plot! Mirror and her friends are my characters though, so you can't steal them!

A.N. If this goes over well, I will do a prequel

Prologue

Kagome sighed, setting down the basket of laundry. Mirror had that look in her eyes, the one that made Kagome think of him. Her daughter acted so much like her father. Always arguing with her, always questioning, her eyes always spoke volumes.

She walked into the room, flopping onto the couch. She glared at her mother, smoothing her hair back. It was black with silvery white streaks. Her eyes were golden amber. She groaned, standing. "When are we going to visit grandma?"

"Tomorrow," Kagome said, not looking at her child. "Are you all packed?"

Mirror merely nodded, walking to the stairs. "Don't disturb me; I'm going to my room to watch TV. I won't be out of me room for the rest of the night." She ran up and grabbed her remote, turning her cable on and changing the channel to some anime show. She turned her stereo on and playing with her hair. She looked up at a ripped picture of her mother and she supposed, her father.

She rolled onto her back, sighing. "Maybe I'll run into him when mom and I go to grandma's, but even if I did, I'd never know it."

Inuyasha groaned, rolling over. Shippo poked him again. "Get up Inuyasha!"

"Go away," he growled, pulling blankets over his head. Shippo sighed, standing.

"I can't believe you've let yourself go like this, you haven't been outside in ages! You don't even eat like you used to. Honestly!" the little fox demon shook his head, walking out of the room.

"Well, what did he say?" Sango asked, standing up. Miroku looked up expectantly.

"I didn't ask him, he was too complicated."

"You just didn't try. Never send a boy to do a woman's job," Sango said, walking into the room Shippo had just come out of. She knelt down beside Inuyasha and put her hand on his shoulder. "You've not been yourself for a long time."

He shrugged her off, standing and walking to a corner. She sighed, standing. "Kagome's mother found a way to send us messages a long time ago, if you remember," he nodded and she continued, "she said Mirror and Kagome are coming to visit her for a while, and Miroku, Shippo, and I were thinking that-"

"If you were thinking that maybe we should go to Kagome's time and visit, then the answer is no. I won't go, not after the way Kagome got when all I wanted was to see my child. Kagome doesn't think I should be a part of Mirror's life. So be it. I won't be."

"But Mirror wants you to be."

"And how would you know?" he demanded, turning to face his friend. He had a fierce anger in his eyes and his hands were balled up into fists.

"Because her grandmother told me. She asks about you! She's wanted to meet you since she was little!"

"Alright damn it! I'll go, just get out and leave me alone!" Inuyasha hit the wall, tears sliding down his cheeks. "Just go."

Well, that's all for the prologue! Tell me what you think! (more info on the whole speech Inuyasha made about Kagome getting angry later!)


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the Inuyasha characters, however I do own the ideas and this plot! Mirror and her friends are my characters though, so you can't steal them!

Chapter 1

Mirror sighed, dragging her bag into her mother's old bedroom. She'd stay here while her mother slept in her great-grandfather's old room. She groaned, flopping onto the bed. She looked around, hoping to find some clue to her father. There was none.

She sat up, grabbing her phone. She flipped through the address book, finding her best friend, Raye's number. She hit the talk button, sighing as it rang and rang. "Pick up!"

There was a commotion downstairs and her mother's voice yelling. She flipped the phone shut, muttering and walking downstairs.

Inuyasha sighed, walking to the Bone Eaters well where Shippo, Miroku, and Sango were waiting. "You ready?" Shippo asked, looking at him curiously.

He nodded. "Let's get this over with," he said, jumping into the well, followed by the others. They climbed out into the well house that existed in Kagome's time, Miroku taking the lead and walking them to the house. He knocked on the door, stepping back.

Kagome opened the door, gasping when she saw who was standing on the other side. "WHAT THE HELL?" She was about to slam the door when her mother rushed into the entry way and Miroku and Sango stood in front of Inuyasha.

"Now Kagome be reasonable," her mother said, placing a hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"Yes Kagome, please, be calm," Miroku said, looking at her imploringly.

"I invited them dear, now please, let them in," her mother placed her hand on Kagome's shoulder.

Kagome obeyed grudgingly and there was a sound from the stairs. "Mom, Grandma, what's going on, who are all these people?"

"Mirror," Inuyasha whispered, falling to his knees.

Well, that's all for chapper one! It's kind of a cliffy! More To come!


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the Inuyasha characters, however I do own the ideas and this plot! Mirror and her friends are my characters though, so you can't steal them!

Chapter 2

Mirror looked at Inuyasha, taking a step forward. She looked at him curiously, taking in his long, silvery white hair and his golden eyes. Eyes that looked so much like hers. She looked at the others, her eyes lingering over each of them for a few seconds, just long enough for her to take in their appearance. "Well?"

"Mirror, these are some old friends of mine," Kagome replied, smiling at her daughter. Miroku and Sango helped Inuyasha up, looking at him curiously.

"Why don't you introduce us then mother?" she asked, cocking her head to one side. She was at the bottom of the stairs now, and you could see she was just barely taller than her mother.

"Yes, well, Mirror, this is my friend Sango," she said, pointing her out. Sango waved and Kagome continued, "And Miroku," he bowed and Mirror nodded to him. "And these two are Shippo," she pointed, "And Inuyasha," she graced him with a mere look and Mirror smiled.

"Nice to meet you all," she said, smiling.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome, taking a step forward. "Kagome, you didn't introduce me properly. I think it's time you told her." He raised his eyebrows, smiling at his daughter, knowing that if she were anything like him, she'd be curious.

"What does he mean? Tell me what?" she asked, just as he'd hoped.

"It's nothing Mirror, nothing at all," Kagome said, glaring nails at Inuyasha.

"Mother, if it was nothing, he wouldn't have brought it up, now tell me!" Mirror demanded, screaming.

"That girl has a set of pipes," Shippo whispered to Miroku, smiling.

"Just like her father," he replied, laughing softly.

"Alright, I'll tell her. Mirror, Inuyasha is your father," Kagome said, looking defeated. Her daughter looked at her with an expression of anger and amazement.

"My, my father…he's my…?" Mirror ran, straight out the open front door and down the street, as fast as her feet could carry her.

"MIRROR!" Kagome yelled, standing in the open doorway, watching as she raced down the block, turning the corner.

"Move it, I'll go get her," Inuyasha said, pushing his way past Kagome.

"But-" Kagome protested, making Inuyasha stop in his tracks in the walkway.

"Kagome," he said, turning to face her, "Let's face it, she's my child too. I need to have some part in her life."

She nodded, watching him leave. "Just bring her back safe," she whispered, closing the door.

Inuyasha sighed. He'd been looking for Mirror for a good two hours and still hadn't found her yet. "Where on earth could she be?" he asked himself, turning yet another corner.

There was a park lit by many lamps, and a single person sat in the swings, watching the night sky. As Inuyasha drew closer to her he realized it was Mirror. He walked to the swing beside her, sitting down. "Hey," he whispered, smiling.

She looked at him questioningly. "Why didn't you ever visit? Why didn't she tell me?" she asked, her voice hoarse, there were tear streaks on her face.

"You're mother and I are from different times, I'm from the past, she's from the present. I'm also a half demon. When you were born, your mother decided it would be better for you to be raised here, and that I shouldn't be a part of your life.

"When you were younger I used to sneak over to this time and watch you from a distance, always watching, never interfering. I watched your mother too, watched as she grew lonelier and lonelier, watched as you comforted her. She caught me one day, you were both here, in fact, you were at this very park, and she caught me watching you. We had a fight and she told me to never come back, never to even try to see you again, so I obeyed, you were so little, I didn't think it was right for you to be without a father but, she didn't want me around, so I left. After that, I slipped away from myself, I didn't eat, or sleep, or go anywhere. As for why she never told you, I guess she didn't want you to try and find me. The only reason I came was because Sango asked me to, she and Miroku and Shippo have been taking care of me for a while."

Mirror nodded, looking at the ground. "So, was it you, that day when I fell off the slide? Was it you who caught me? Were you the man in red with the cap and sunglasses?"

"Yes, I saw you slip and noticed your mother wasn't watching, I wasn't about to let you fall. That was the day she caught me too."

"I'm sorry," Mirror whispered, throwing her arms around his neck. "I'm sorry I came between you and mom." She was crying again.

"You didn't. Nothing did, we just, did what we thought was best," he said, wiping her tears carefully. "Come on, let's go home."

She nodded, standing. "It's fasted this way," he said, picking her up and running home.

That's all, I know it sucks!


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the Inuyasha characters, however I do own the ideas and this plot! Mirror and her friends are my characters though, so you can't steal them!

Chapter 3

Kagome stood when Inuyasha walked inside the house, Mirror asleep on his back. "Inuyasha," she whispered, hugging him, tears stinging her eyes. "Why did we ever do this?" she asked, looking at him.

He gently hugged her with one arm, kissing her softly. "We did it because we loved each other, and we loved Mirror. That's why, and I think it was a mistake Kagome. I think we should have both been in her life," he whispered, looking back at her. "Maybe we should start over, as a family," he added, looking away for fear of her disliking the idea.

She placed her hand on his shoulder, smiling. "I think that would be a great idea Inuyasha, but where will we live?"

"Here, this is where she grew up, so here is where she'll stay."

Mirror woke up the next morning lying in her bed, the blankets drawn up comfortingly around her. She looked out the window, wondering if last night had just been a dream or if she'd really done and seen all those things, if she'd really met her father.

She stood, stretching and walking to her suitcase, opening it and pulling out a pair of loose silvery grey pants and a black tank top. She quickly changed, pulling on a blue hoodie over the shirt. She headed downstairs, walking past the living room to the kitchen. She heard a noise and walked backwards slowly, peering into the living room where Shippo had fallen off the couch. "Ohh…my head," he muttered, rubbing it.

"Hey, she whispered, putting her finger over her lips and pointing upstairs where everyone else was asleep, or so she assumed. She smiled, walking into the living room and sitting on the arm of the couch as Shippo got up. "Morning," she laughed softly, smiling.

"Morning. Do you always get up this early?" he asked, looking at her. Time had done well for Shippo, he was just as tall as Inuyasha and he'd actually gotten quite cute (I can just imagine! I've always loved Shippo).

Mirror nodded smiling as he sat close to her. She flicked one of his ears, smiling. "Did that hurt?" He nodded and she smiling, "Sorry, want me to kiss it and make it better?"

Shippo just looked at her, shocked when she leaned over, grabbing his head gently and kissing his ear. "Mirror!" she heard her father's voice behind her and groaned.

"One night of being a father and already he's more protective than mom," she muttered, turning to look at her father who was standing in the living room door, shirtless. "Sheesh dad, it's not like I'm doing anything. I hurt his ear, so I kissed it, no big."

"No big? That is not something you should be doing young lady!" he said, growling slightly.

"Mom wouldn't mind," she said, raising her eyebrow. She hoped this worked. Shippo looked at her curiously, she was definitely back talking her father, which was something Shippo would never have the nerve to do.

"Alright then, but this had best be the only time," he said, sighing. "When's breakfast?" he asked, rubbing the back of his head.

"Why don't you go wake mom up and ask, she normally does the cooking," Mirror replied, settling back against the couch. Inuyasha nodded, walking back to the stairs.

"KAGOME!" he yelled, causing Mirror and Shippo to cover their ears. She heard the muffled pounding of his feet sighed.

She looked over at Shippo and smiled, leaning towards him. "You're cute," she said, touching his nose lightly as he blushed. She laughed and stood up, walking out of the room. "I'm going jogging, see you later!"

Shippo sighed, trying to calm down. That had been interesting, he might just like Inuyasha's daughter.

Mirror jogged down the street, waving at people. She heard the musical ring of her cell phone and pulled it out of her pocket, answering it. "Hello. Oh, hi Raye, yeah I called last night. You won't believe what happened. I met my dad. You'd flip if you saw him. He had some friends with him. Oh, sure, I guess you can come over for lunch, and then we can go to the mall. Ok, see you then," she hung up, turning around. She needed to head back.

She walked through the door only to hear yelling from the dining room. "I'm back!" she said, walking through the door.

"Where were you?" Inuyasha asked, looking at her sternly.

"I went on my morning jog, I do it every day. I'm sixteen dad, get used to it," she said, sitting across from Shippo, smiling at him.

Kagome laughed, smiling at her daughter. "Did Raye get a hold of you?" she asked.

Mirror nodded, taking a sip of her water. "Yeah, she's coming over for lunch." Mirror watched as her father looked at her mother who shrugged. "She won't care dad, Raye's all into this sort of stuff. Honestly, she spends more time playing video games then I do."

"Huh?" Inuyasha said, looking at his daughter.

"Never mind dad, nevermind."

Well, this chapter is a little longer, and I think Mirror and Shippo might just have a fling, but It's kind of lame! Sorry!


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own the Inuyasha characters, however I do own the ideas and this plot! Mirror and her friends are my characters though, so you can't steal them!

Thanks to all my reviewers cough and I hope you all like this, it's gonna get kind of weird in a few….like, this chapter! ((weird as in attempted Suicide!))

Chapter 4

It was eleven thirty-five in the afternoon. Miroku and Shippo were watching TV, Kagome and her mother were cooking, and Inuyasha was playing cards with Sango and Mirror. He was getting his tail whipped too. Mirror and Sango just happened to be better at playing Mow then he was which made no sense whatsoever.

"What do you mean penalty? I didn't get one last game!" he exclaimed, glaring at Sango. Miroku gave him a look, telling him to shut up.

"That's because there wasn't a rule on that card last game, but I made one," she replied simply, smiling at him. "That's how the game is played Inuyasha, if you win a game, you make a new rule."

"That is so not fair!" he said, sulking. He picked up his cards, looking at Mirror. "I can't believe I agreed to play this with you," he grumbled.

The doorbell rang and Mirror stood up, "Be right back, that's probably Raye." She walked to the door, opening it. "Hey!" she said, hugging her best friend.

"Hey girl, long time no see," Raye said, smiling. "So, where's this father I won't believe?" she asked, laughing.

"In the living room waiting on me to get back to whoop him at cards again. Come on."

Mirror walked into the other room, smiling. "Dad, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, this is my friend Raye. Raye, meet my dad and his friends."

"Oh my god, this is AWESOME!" Raye squealed, running over to Inuyasha and grabbing his ears.

"Hey, let go!" he said, swatting at her hands. He sighed, crossing his arms over his chest while the insufferable girl rubbed his ears.

"They're real," she whispered, stepping back. She looked at Mirror, cocking her head to one side. "So he's your dad?"

Mirror nodded, sitting down by Shippo and grabbing the remote off the coffee table. "Raye, the show's about to start," she said, changing the channel.

"Hey, we were watching-" Shippo protested, stopping when he saw what was on the channel. "Look Inuyasha," he whispered, pointing. There was an animated show on, one with demons and slayers.

Inuyasha sat, watching for a few seconds before looking at his daughter, "Do you always watch this?" When all he got out of her was a small nod, he sighed, sitting back and watching. "This is so wrong."

"Lunch is ready," Kagome called, standing in the doorway, smiling. "Hello Raye."

"Hello Kagome," Raye replied, stretching. Inuyasha stood, hugging Kagome quickly and giving her a light kiss. "Man Mirror, your dad and your mom sure are still hot for each other."

"Raye!" Mirror hit her over the head with a pillow, sighing. "They haven't seen each other in ages, and the last time they did they fought, so there's bound to be pent up longing," she said, smiling as her mother walked into the dining room with her father.

"Well I think it's cute. I've never seen your mother so happy," Raye said, standing. "Now come on! I'm starved."

"Yeah, whatever." Mirror looked at Shippo who was still sitting in the same place. "Come on Shippo, let's eat," she said, smiling.

He looked at her, blushing slightly, "Alright Mirror," he said, following her to the dining room where everyone else was.

Mirror sat on the back porch, looking out at the sky. It was later that evening and Raye had talked her mom into letting her stay the night, she was inside doing dishes with Shippo.

There was a movement a ways off and two dark figures appeared on the bridge that was over the small pond on the property. Mirror squinted, just barely able to make out her father's ears and his and her mothers outfits. What were they up to?

Mirror slid down onto the ground, running lightly across the lawn until she was behind some bushes, just close enough to make out what they were saying. "I missed you Inuyasha," her mother said softly.

"I missed you too," he replied, taking her hands. They kissed and he smiled, "Tomorrow, let's go out together, just you and me," he whispered, wrapping his arms around Kagome.

"Alright," she replied, laying her head on his shoulder. Mirror fumed behind the bush. He'd forgotten. How could he have forgotten?

Earlier that day------

"Hey dad," Mirror said, leaning on the back of the couch. He looked up and she smiled. "Tomorrow, could you take Raye and me to the comic store? Please?" he nodded. "And after that, could we just hang out, you know me and you?"

"Of course, I promise," he said, ruffling her hair affectionately.

"Thanks," she said, hugging him and kissing his cheek. "I love you dad."

Back to present------

Mirror stood, running back to the house, causing her father to start, looking at where she'd been. "What is it?" Kagome asked, looking at him curiously.

"I don't know, it was probably just a squirrel or something," he replied, shrugging. He kissed Kagome softly, taking her hand again.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. He held he close, telling her it was alright.

Mirror was in her room, the door locked and her music blaring. She grabbed her pocketknife from her dresser, walking over to the window. She looked out, pressing her hand against the glass, watching her mother and father. "Bye dad. I wish I'd never met you," she whispered, opening the knife and drawing it across her wrist. She smiled, repeating the process on the other wrist, kneeling so she wouldn't hurt herself when she fell. She wanted to die as slowly as possible. Let him know how much that one thing had hurt her.

Shippo's ears perked at the sound. He gently gave the last plate to Raye, walking slowly to the stairs. "Mirror," he called, slowly climbing the staircase. He walked to her door, turning the knob. "Huh? It's locked? Mirror!" he beat his fists on the door, growling in frustration.

She looked back at the door, laughing softly. "It's ok Shippo, I'm just, messing around, I'm ok," she said, sweetening her voice as much as she could. She'd forgotten about Shippo.

He flooded her mind then, his face, that cute way he blushed every time she talked to him. His voice, she cringed, her father was outside the door. "Mirror, open up this goddamned door now!" he said, banging his fist on the frame.

"I can't," she said, laughing softly. She fell forwards, catching herself with her hand.

"Here Inuyasha, here's the key," she heard her grandmother's voice. Keys jingled and the lock clicked.

"Damn them," she whispered, glaring at the door. Shippo ran in, pushing past her father who had this horrified look on his face. "Go ahead dad, look scared," she laughed, smiling wickedly. "It's almost over, and it's all your fault. Don't you feel special?"

She fell back into Shippo's arms, smiling at him. "M-Mirror," he whispered, looking at her, tears sliding down his cheeks.

"Shhh, Shippo, it's ok," she reached up and touched his cheek. "I want this," she whispered, her eyes half closed.

"No. No Mirror, I won't let you go," he said, ripping the sleeves of his shirt off and wrapping them around her wrist.

Kagome was in the room now, sitting by Shippo while Inuyasha stood in the door, watching. "I called an ambulance Shippo, they'll take care of her," she whispered, placing a hand on his shoulder.

He looked at Kagome, hugging her, sobbing. "Why did she do this?" he asked, shaking.

"I don't know, that's something we'll have to ask her," she said, looking up as Inuyasha moved out of the way for the medics who had arrived to come in, taking Mirror out to the ambulance. "Come on Shippo; let's go get you in an outfit that won't be so noticed and we'll go wait at the hospital. Ok?"

He nodded and Kagome looked up at Inuyasha, "Are you coming?" He shook his head no, looking out the window.

"I need some time to think. Kagome, she said it was my fault," he said, pain in his voice. She looked at him, shocked. Maybe she needed to have a talk with her daughter.

Well, that's all for chapter 4, it's longer, and I told you it's be weird!


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own the Inuyasha characters, however I do own the ideas and this plot! Mirror and her friends are my characters though, so you can't steal them! I also own the concepts for the band and the song lyrics in this chapter, however the tune is stolen from Story of the Year. It's from Swallow the Knife on Page Avenue. (A really good CD! You should listen to it)

Chapter 5

Kagome walked back into the waiting room, looking at the solemn group that was assembled. Raye was looking out the window, watching as cars passed on the highway, Shippo was fidgeting in his seat while Sango consoled him. Miroku was pacing. Kagome's mother was sitting in a chair closer to the entrance to the hall, her eyes closed in silent prayer.

They all looked up as Kagome entered, curiosity filling each of their gazes. "Well?" Miroku finally asked, his voice shaking.

"They said she'll make it, although she did give them quite a scare," Kagome said, choking back tears. Miroku was at her side, gripping her in a comforting, friendly embrace.

"I'm glad Kagome," he said, releasing her. He walked to an empty chair, sitting down, his fatigue taking hold of him now that his worry was eased.

"Um, Kagome," Shippo whispered, looking at her. She looked at him and he continued, "Is she awake? Do you think I could go see her?"

"She's awake Shippo, go ahead," Kagome said, smiling. "She's in room 420," she added, laughing softly as he quickly leapt up, walking brusquely out into the hall.

"Well, what do you think that was about?" Sango asked knowingly.

"The obvious," Kagome replied, sitting down.

Inuyasha sighed, looking out the window. He had Mirror's pocketknife in his hand and her stereo was still on. The CD player had a digital display and it said that the band was called Severed Charmer. She had it on auto-repeat on a song called Crimson Flow. He sat there, listening in the dark and empty room.

_I tried to be the best  
__I asked for nothing more  
__Than for you to spend some time  
__And get to know me more_

'Damn it," he thought, sighing. 'I promised I'd take her and Raye to the comic store tomorrow and then hang out with her. I bet she heard me ask Kagome to spend time with me.'

_I never felt like this before  
__Never wanted it to end  
__But you hurt my soul so deep  
__That my arms just had to bleed  
__  
So say hello  
__To the crimson flow  
__You just had to come  
__Make trouble start again  
__We can't make things right  
_'_Cause this is the end_

He growled, closing the knife. It had been his fault his daughter had wanted to die! He could stand it.

_Once I again I see the edge  
__Of what I used to feel  
__But it's all over now  
__This time I will not heal  
__  
So say hello  
__To the crimson flow  
__You just had to come  
__Make trouble start again  
__We can't make things right  
_'_Cause this is the end  
__You just had to come  
__Make trouble start again  
__We can't make things right  
_'_Cause this is the end  
__  
You can't help me  
__It's all over now  
__Just because you came  
__And ruined my whole life  
__You let me decide  
__To take it all away_

_You just had to come  
__And make my whole world end  
__You just had to come  
__Make trouble start again  
__We can't make things right  
_'_Cause this is the end  
__You just had to come  
__Make trouble start again  
__We can't make things right  
_'_Cause this is the end  
__You can't help me  
__It's all over now  
__Over now  
__Over now_

Inuyasha stood, turning off the CD player. He'd just have to apologize to Mirror. That's all he could do, after all, he'd broken a promise that had meant so much to her. She placed the knife on her dresser, walking out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Shippo smiled, walking quietly into Mirror's room. "Hey," he whispered, sitting down in the chair beside her bed.

"Hi Shippo," she said, looking at him and smiling. "I'm sorry," she whispered, looking away, closing her eyes, shaking slightly as if fighting off tears.

"It's ok, I don't understand why you did it, but you were upset. It's hard, growing up with only one of your parents," he said, tilting her head towards him. "Look at me Mirror. You're my friend, I want you to know you can tell me anything. I know I've only known you for two days but…" she cut him off with her finger on his lips, leaning over and kissing him softly.

"Be quiet Shippo," she whispered, smiling as she pulled back, leaving him blushing. She giggled, "I'm just glad dad didn't walk in on that."

"Oh, Inuyasha didn't come. I think he was hurt when you told him he'd caused you to do that," he gestured to her wrists. "And he stayed at the house."

"Oh, heh." Mirror smiled. "Guess I was a little mean back there."

"You weren't thinking clearly, that's all. I'm sure he'll forgive you. How long are they keeping you?"

"Just for tonight," she said, sitting up a little more and patting the side of the hospital bed. "Come sit up here," she said, smiling.

He moved, looking at her. She reached up, pulling off the hat her mother had used to cover up his ears, smiling as she ran her fingers lightly over them. He leaned into her touch, his eyes closing. She kissed him softly. "I like you Shippo," she whispered, smiling as he wrapped his arms around her.

He sighed, kissing her head, holding her close. "You scared me you know. In two days, I've grown to like you a lot. The thought of loosing you just tore me in two."

She snuggled closer to him, rubbing his ears comfortingly. "When I heard your voice outside my door, I didn't want to die. When dad got there I didn't know what I wanted," she whispered, sobbing lightly into his shoulder. "I got so scared there at the end, you couldn't tell but, when you held me there, when you took care of my cuts, it just made me feel wanted, I didn't want to go."

"Well you are wanted, by me," he whispered, releasing her. "Now sleep. I'm sure your mom and the others are ready to go back to your grandma's house. They're all really tired, and your dad doesn't know anything yet."

"Yeah. Ok, see you tomorrow." She kissed him softly. "Night," she whispered, laying down.

"Night," he whispered, turning off the lamp and walking out of the room, smiling widely.

Well, that chapter sucked but, I tried! I think Shippo makes a good match with Mirror, don't you? But oh! There's trouble in Fort Inuyasha in two chapters! Hehe! Keep reading!


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I do own Mirror and Raye and yeah, some more people coming up soon! WOOT!

Chapter 6

Mirror stretched, walking down the street beside her father, Shippo and Raye. She'd been released, and they'd come to get her. "Mirror," Inuyasha said, dropping back beside her.

"Yeah dad?" she looked at him, smiling.

"I wanted to apologize. I wasn't thinking when I asked your mom out last night and I know you heard. I upset you and I'm sorry," he looked at his feet.

"I'm sorry too," she said, hugging him. "I was a jerk." He hugged her back, sighing.

"Come on! Shippo and Raye are waiting," he said, laughing softly. She nodded, running. "Hey! Wait up!"

Kagome walked into the living room where Mirror and the others were, smiling. "Inuyasha, could we talk?"

He looked up at her and nodded, standing. "I'll be back in a few minutes," he said to Mirror, following Kagome out the door. "Now what did you want?" he asked, smiling.

"To talk about Mirror and Shippo," she said, leaning against the wall.

"What about 'em?" he asked, sitting on the floor.

"You mean you haven't noticed? In the past few days they've started to like each other, like us!"

"What?" Inuyasha stood, clenching his fists.

"Calm down. It's cute," she said, laughing, "look at them." She pointed into the living room and Inuyasha looked too, his eyes growing wide at what he saw.

Shippo was sitting so close to Mirror that she was practically in his lap, leaning back against his chest, her knees up. He had his arms wrapped around her, resting his head on her shoulder.

She looked so happy, Inuyasha realized, smiling. "Well, I guess it's not that bad," he said, kissing Kagome softly. "Come on." He led her back into the living room, Shippo quickly letting Mirror go. Inuyasha looked at him, shaking his head, "Now why'd you do that Shippo?" he asked, laughing.

"Huh? Why'd I do what Inuyasha?" he looked at him, puzzled.

"Why'd you let Mirror go when I walked in?" he sat down, pulling Kagome into his lap. He smiled at the look on Shippo's face, chuckling. "It's not like I mind you two doing stuff. I understand that you like each other."

Mirror's jaw dropped. "But just the other day you complained because I kissed his ear where I'd flicked it!"

"Yeah well, I changed my mind. You two can do what you want," he leaned back, crossing his arms behind his head.

"Mom, did you have something to do with this?" Mirror asked, looking at her mother knowingly.

"Maybe," Kagome winked, laughing. "But it was more of you two, you see, your dad and I saw you guys all snuggled up a second ago."

Shippo blushed. "Well, Kagome, Inuyasha, could Mirror and I go to the movies with Raye and some of her friends this afternoon?"

"Of course, right Inuyasha?" Kagome looked at him, raising her eyebrows.

"Whatever," he said, sighing. He closed his eyes, "Just don't do anything stupid." Shippo, Mirror, and Raye nodded.

"Come on guys, I told Rick and the others we'd be there at six if we were gonna be able to go and if we don't go now we'll be late." Mirror and Shippo smiled, all three running out.

Miroku and Sango looked at him curiously. "You're just going to let them go un-chaperoned?" Miroku asked, looking at Kagome.

"They do it all the time,' she replied, leaning against Inuyasha. "You know, I really missed you guys. It's been too long."

"We missed you too, it's just, we were busy with Inuyasha and you didn't seem to want to see us so," Sango said, leaning against Miroku.

Kagome looked at them, cocking her head to one side. "We've been engaged for a few months," Miroku said, seeing Kagome's confusion. He laughed softly, hugging Sango. "I stopped being so lecherous and she didn't feel so uncomfortable around me."

Kagome nodded. "Makes sense that it would happen like that."

Miroku nodded, kissing Sango's cheek.

Mirror walked down the sidewalk with Shippo and Raye, clasping Shippo's hand tightly. "What's wrong?" he whispered, kissing her ear.

"It's nothing," she said, squeezing his hand.

"Don't lie, what is it? Please?"

She sighed, "It's just, I haven't seen Rick or anyone else in a long time," she said, looking at the ground.

"Hey," he tilted her head up, smiling. He kissed her softly, "Don't worry about it, you're with me."

She nodded, smiling. "Of course," she whispered, looking ahead. She could make out the group now, four more people waiting on her, Shippo, and Raye.

"Hey guys," she said, waving. There was a girl with shoulder length brown hair and big blue eyes and pouty lips. Her friend Scarlet, and then there was Jay with his mostly shaved head with the little fluffy comb over Mohawk thing. Jon took Raye in a large hug, a smile lighting up his eyes.

"Hey Mirror." Rick was the first to speak, hugging her. "I missed you," he whispered lightly in her ear. He was tall with shaggy black hair and deep blue eyes. He smiled, releasing her.

Shippo growled, knitting his eyebrows in irritance. "Shippo," she whispered, hugging him and kissing his neck lightly, "It's ok, Rick's just my friend."

"I don't like the way he looked at you," Shippo hissed, sighing.

She nodded, "Everyone, this is my boyfriend Shippo," she said, smiling. "Shippo, this is Rick, Jay, Scarlet and Jon."

"Hey man, nice to meet you," Jon said, smiling at Shippo and winking.

"Pleasure," Scarlet said, shaking his hand.

Jay nodded. "Come on guys, the movie starts in a few minutes. Rick glared at Shippo who put his arm around Mirror protectively.

"I really don't like him."

Well, that's all. I tried hard!


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I no own Inuyasha…blah blah blah…I own Mirror and her friends…yadda yadda yadda

A. N. This is where the trouble comes in, sort of!

Chapter 7

It was almost eight when the movie finally ended and the group exited the theatre. "You guys want to go get something to eat?" Jon asked, looking back at them.

Everyone nodded. "Alright then, to the food stuffs!" Raye said, laughing. They set off down the street to Mirror's favorite restaurant. "We're here," Jay declared, holding open the door for everyone else.

Mirror smiled, walking back to a large booth, sitting down. Shippo looked at her curiously before sliding in beside her. Rick sat on her other side. Raye and Jon sat by Shippo and Scarlet and Jay sat by Rick.

"Thanks guys," Mirror said, laughing as Jay slid a box across the table.

"It's been a while so we thought we'd treat you to a night with us, complete with movie, food, gifts, and video games which shall be played after we eat," Scarlet said, smiling. "Well, open it up. There's something from each of us in there."

Mirror tore open the box, pulling out five more boxes. She put all the small boxes off to the side, starting with the larger on that was on the bottom. Raye's handwriting was scrawled across the top and Mirror looked at her, "Yours?"

"Yep, go on," Ray smiled as Mirror pulled the lid off, gasping.

She pulled out the black skirt and then the violet and white top, followed by a pair of black and grey stockings and the tall boots. "Thanks Raye!" she squealed, smiling widely.

Raye laughed, "Any time girl. Now open the rest." Mirror nodded, pulling the box with Jay's tidy handwriting on it. She opened it to find a baggie full of wristbands and pins, and a concert shirt on the bottom with a CD.

"Remember that one concert we were all supposed to go to but you couldn't make it 'cause you had to leave, well, I bought you a shirt, and a CD of the concert. The wristbands are from your favorite store and so are the pins."

"Thanks Jay," she said, putting everything back in the box. She pulled Scarlet's gift towards her, pulling off the top. Inside was a whole lot of makeup and nail polish, all in Mirror's favorite shades. "Dude, how'd you know I needed a new set?"

"I know you too well," she replied, laughing.

She grabbed Jon's box, looking at him. "Let me guess, comic books? Video Games?"

"Open it and find out," he said, smiling. Mirror nodded, opening the box to find both comics and games.

"I should have known, thanks man." She grabbed Rick's box, it was the smallest, a velvet jewelry box. She opened it, looking at the ring that sat inside with wide eyes. "Rick, how much did you spend on this?" she asked, pulling out the white gold ring. It had rubies and sapphires set into it in the shape of a wolf.

"You don't like it do you?" he looked down, sighing.

"It's gorgeous Rick," she said, hugging him. He smiled.

"I'm glad you like it Mirror." He let her go, smiling. Shippo glared at him and Mirror sighed.

"Can we order now, I'm starved," he said, looking at Mirror.

"Alright Shippo," she kissed him softly, smiling. "It's ok," she whispered, rubbing his shoulder lightly.

He nodded, smiling back. "I don't know what to get," he whispered, looking at her with a slightly confused look.

"Alright, why don't we split a steak?" she said, laughing softly.

"Ok Mirror." Shippo sighed, leaning back into the seat. He fidgeted slightly, looking at Rick who had drawn Mirror into a conversation. He growled softly in the back of his throat, closing his eyes. Maybe Inuyasha's whole if you can't see it then it isn't happening theory would work.

"Shippo, what do you want to drink?" Mirror whispered in his ear, kissing it lightly. He shrugged, opening his eyes. "How about we split the drink too?" He shrugged again.

"Fine with me," he whispered. She ordered a vanilla milkshake, taking his hand in hers.

"What's wrong?" she asked him, laying her head on his shoulder.

"Nothing," he said, kissing her softly. "I'm just kind of uncomfortable with Rick. I'll get used to it. Don't worry."

She kissed him softly. "You sure?" she looked at him curiously. He nodded and she kissed him again. "Alright Shippo, I trust you."

He smiled, "I'm glad."

Inuyasha sighed, looking at Kagome, "Shouldn't they be back by now?" he asked.

"Nope, the movie's over but they're probably eating. Then they'll probably go to the arcade before they make it back here," she said, smiling. "Stop waiting up on them will you?"

Miroku stood up, stretching. "Well, if he didn't wait up, I suppose he wouldn't feel like a father. Truth be told, I am kind of worried about Shippo."

"He's with Mirror. You have nothing to worry about." Kagome looked at Sango, surprised. "I mean, she wouldn't let anything happen to him, and if he said he wanted to leave she'd leave in a heartbeat. Don't you agree Kagome?"

She nodded, "Yeah, probably at any rate." She stood, walking towards the kitchen, "Anybody besides me hungry?" Miroku looked up and Sango nodded.

"Starved," Inuyasha said, laughing softly.

"Come on Shippo!" Mirror said, running towards a game in the arcade. The guys groaned and Shippo looked at them curiously as the other girls rolled their eyes.

"What does she want to do?" Shippo asked, walking the direction Mirror had gone.

"Jam Dance 3000, they just got the latest game packs in and she's been dying to play," Raye said, laughing. She grabbed Shippo's hand. "Come on."

Shippo looked at the large game, his eyes wide. Mirror smiled, hugging him. "Get over here," she said, walking towards the game, taking his hand.

"I don't know Mirror…" he said nervously, looking at her.

"Aww come on Shippo, please?" she gave him a large pair of puppy dog eyes and Shippo sighed.

"Alright, those eyes are evil Mirror, they'll make me do anything," he whispered, pulling her to him.

"Just come dance with me," she said, laughing.

Later that night---

"Bye guys," Mirror said, hugging each of her friends in turn. Shippo was already half way up the walk, waiting on her.

"Mirror," Rick said, grabbing her hand as she made to leave. "Could I see you tomorrow, just you and me?" he asked, looking at her pleadingly.

"I guess Rick, but it depends on if my mom and dad have plans. Bye," she said, kissing him on the cheek quickly. She ran up the walk, jumping onto Shippo's back. He grabbed her legs so she didn't fall. "Miss me?"

"What was that all about?" he asked, ignoring the question and walking towards the house, carrying her on his back.

"What was what all about?" she tilted her head to the side, kissing his ear. She played with his hair, "You're not mad about me kissing Rick on the cheek are you? He's just my friend ok, he's like my brother. That's why I kissed him ok?"

He sighed, "Alright," she said, reaching forward and opening the door. She slipped off his back, smiling as they walked into the living room.

"Did you two have fun?" Kagome asked, smiling as she looked up from her book.

"Yeah. Hey, do you guys have any plans tomorrow?" she asked, sitting down on the couch between her parents.

"No, why?" Inuyasha said, looking at his daughter. He looked up at Shippo who was looking out the window, a sad look in his eyes.

"Well, Rick wanted to know if I could go hang out with him tomorrow, and I told him it would depend on if you had plans." She looked at her mom. "Can I?"

"Well, I don't see why not," Kagome said, laughing softly.

"Thanks. Night." Mirror hugged them both, standing and walking over to Shippo. She hugged him, whispering softly in his ear, "Meet me in my room after they go to bed." He didn't say anything but closed his eyes, exhaling. She laid her head on his shoulder quickly before she released him, walking up stairs.

"Hey Shippo, is something wrong?" Kagome asked, looking at him. He shook his head and Inuyasha stood.

"Well, I think I'll take a leaf out of Mirror's book and head to bed too."

"See you in a few minutes," Kagome said as he leaned down and kissed her. He nodded and walked out of the room, stopping in the stairwell, listening.

"Kagome, is there something between Mirror and Rick?" Shippo looked back at Kagome, taking a shaky breath. "He made me uncomfortable, he kept looking at her. I didn't like it. The look in his eyes, it was pure jealousy."

"Rick used to date Mirror. They had a mutual break up when she left here. He must still like her, but I can tell you one thing Shippo, Mirror thinks of him as a brother and nothing more," she explained, standing and walking over to Shippo. She wrapped him in a hug, smiling. "That all you wanted to know?"

"Yeah, thanks Kagome," Shippo smiled.

"Night."

"Goodnight, and thanks again."

"You're welcome Shippo," Kagome said, smiling warmly and walking to the stairs. She turned to face Inuyasha and gave him a reproving look. "You shouldn't be eavesdropping.

"I just wanted to know what was wrong," he said, following Kagome upstairs to their room.

Shippo knocked quietly on Mirror's door, looking up and down the hall. She opened the door quietly, smiling. "I was afraid you wouldn't come," she whispered, stepping back so he could come in. He did so quickly, taking in the room as she closed the door with a soft click.

The curtains were drawn across the windows and candles were placed all around the room giving it a very romantic atmosphere. He turned to face her, smiling. She had changed into a pair of black shorts and a slightly tight tank top that stopped an inch from the waistband. Her hair was pulled up in a tight ponytail.

She walked towards him and he raised his eyebrows slightly as she passed, turning on her stereo. A low, slow song came on and she grinned at him, walking over and kissing him softly. He wrapped his arms around her, kissing back. He reached up as he kissed her, pulling the hair band off and running his hand through her hair.

She leant her head into his hand slightly, smiling at him. He kissed her cheek, her neck, her shoulder. She walked him backwards to her bed. He gently laid her down and ran his hand across her cheek, brushing her hair out of her face. He went around, blowing the candles out one by one. She yawned slightly and snuggled deep into her pillow as Shippo pulled the blanket up to her chin, "You're tired," he whispered, kissing her forehead. She looked at him and grabbed his hand.

"Don't go," she muttered, nuzzling his hand. He knelt down by her bed and kissed her softly.

"I'll stay until you fall asleep, but no longer," he whispered, smiling at her. She nodded and he leaned against the side of the bed while she curled herself up, facing his back. It was so much like Inuyasha and Kagome so long ago but neither of the two knew it. She fell asleep shortly after, but not before Shippo himself fell asleep.

That's all, this chapter is longer, 5 pages on Word! Don't you feel special! Lol. Hope you like it, sorry it took me so long, had you fooled on the end didn't I.

Thanks for all the reviews! Please continue to send them on!

Oh, and spoiler: Next Chapter is all about Rick and Mirror so be prepared for TROUBLE!


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…blah blah blah…yadda yadda yadda

A/N: This chapter is kind of sad, injury/possible but not probable death of character.

Chapter 8

Mirror woke up the next morning to a phone call, picking her phone up she smiled, playing with Shippo's hair as he slept, "Hello," she said softly. It was Rick; she talked softly, laughing as she hung up.

"Who was that?" Shippo asked sleepily, looking up. He smiled at her and she kissed his nose.

"Rick, he just wanted to see if I was going to get to come. I forgot to call him last night."

She got out of bed, walking to her suitcase and grabbing a pair of baggy jeans and a t-shirt, walking into her bathroom to shower and change.

She walked out a few minutes later to find Rick sitting on her bed. "Hey," he said, smiling. She smiled back, picking her brush up and running it quickly through her hair.

"Ok, we can go," she said, setting her brush down and walking to the door. "Who let you in anyway?"

"Your mom," he replied, shrugging slightly as he followed her downstairs. Her dad and Shippo gave him this evil glare and Kagome smiled. "Morning Miss Hiragashi, Shippo, umm…."

"The name's Inuyasha, I'm Mirror's dad, and Kagome's husband, so it's Mrs. Tageiko ((I make up a last name for INU! YAY!)) and Mirror Tageiko," Inuyasha said, raising his eyebrows slightly.

"Gomen sir," Rick said, bowing slightly, he might have been born in America, but he knew the culture well enough to bow to his friend's rather imposing father. He straightened and smiled. "Well, we should get going."

Mirror nodded, hugging her mother and father before walking up to Shippo, "I'll see you this afternoon," she said, kissing him softly. She hugged him tightly and he slowly let her go, sadness and distrust filling his eyes.

They arrived at the fairgrounds much to Mirror's surprise. Rick smiled as he paid their way in and they got their ride bracelets, walking around the midway. "So, what do you want to ride first?" he asked, looking at her with a grin.

"How about….umm…the Gravitron!" she exclaimed, running towards the ride which had no line. Rick followed, laughing.

The day was growing late and he had to get Mirror home soon, he'd won her several stuffed animals, including one that looked a lot like her father and they'd rode every ride she wanted, several times. She looked at him, "Your turn, you get to pick the last ride of the day," she said, smiling.

Rick smiled back, taking her hand, "Ferris Wheel?" he asked, looking at her nervously. She nodded and he laughed, running off with her following. They got on, Rick shaking slightly.

She looked at him curiously, "You ok?" she asked, her hand lightly on his shoulder.

He nodded and took a deep shaky breath, "It's just that, I missed you so much and then when you got back, I saw you with Shippo and…"

She shook her head slightly, hugging him, "Rick, you're like my brother, and I love you as a brother, nothing more."

He nodded, turning his head slightly and capturing her lips. He kissed her deeply, ignoring the shoves he was getting. They were near the top now. He parted the kiss, looking at her with sorrowful eyes, "Bye Mirror," he whispered, standing up and walking to the door, he looked back at her and opened it, jumping out of the car and onto the ground below. Mirror was at the door, her mouth agape, not realizing the scream that crossed her lips, the anguished cry of Rick's name.

------------------------------------------

Ok, Cliffie, and I know, I know, Poor Rick Right, and it's short….sorry…

Ok, so, questions:

Who dislikes Rick?

Who likes him?


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Me no own Inuyasha, but me own his last name!

A/N: more sadness and lots of Mirror/Shippo in this chapper, but nothing BAD between them!

Chapter 9

They lowered the Ferris wheel and Mirror climbed out, shaking. One of the paramedics who had already made it to the scene asked, "You know this guy?" She nodded, not able to say anything.

They lifted him onto a stretcher carefully, loading him slowly onto the ambulance, one of them, a female, helping Mirror forward and into the back with Rick. The lady got in behind her, closing the door. "Is-is he alive?" Mirror asked, knowing it was a stupid question.

"Yes, but barely, he has a badly injured spine, he'll probably be paralyzed from at least the waist down," the woman replied, looking at Mirror whose eyes had filled with shock. "Were you two going out?"

"What, oh no, he was my best friend, like a brother," Mirror replied, looking at Rick's face, sorrow and pain was etched into his features. Tears streamed down Mirrors cheeks, she was thankful he wasn't dead.

They had been at the hospital for hours, as soon as they'd arrived Rick had been rushed into emergency surgery and Mirror had called home, begging her parents to bring Shippo to her, she needed his presence, then she'd called Rick's parents and then all their friends. They still hadn't arrived and Rick still hadn't came out of surgery.

"Mirror," Shippo said, rushing into the waiting room she was in and looking at her. She rushed up to him and hugged him tightly, tears starting to flow again. "Shhh, it's okay," he whispered, kissing the top of her head, stroking her hair.

"They said if we'd have been any higher he would have died, that he'll be paralyzed at least from the waist down, that he'll never walk again." She sobbed into Shippo's shoulder, biting her lower lip. He swayed slowly, rocking her where they stood.

Minutes later, Rick's parents arrived and not too long after that, Rick was taken out of surgery. The doctors wouldn't let them see him, he was still unconscious and would possibly have to undergo more surgery, they told the group to go home.

--Later that night--

Shippo and Mirror had walked home, Shippo carrying her in the end. He walked quietly into her room and laid her down on her bed, kissing her forehead softly, she was already asleep. He walked out of the room, lingering in the doorway for a second before closing the door and heading downstairs.

He was curled up on the couch, half-asleep when he heard the scream from Mirror's room, he shot up, now fully awake and stood. Miroku was on his feet as well as Sango, they'd heard it too.

They rushed upstairs, Inuyasha and Kagome heading towards Mirror's room as well, Shippo reaching the door first. He opened it slowly and found Mirror sitting huddled on her bed, sobbing. He hurriedly crossed the room, sitting on the edge of her bed and pulling her into a loving embrace, "What's wrong?" he asked, tilting her chin up and kissing her softly.

"Dream, really bad dream," she whispered, still sobbing. He held her closer.

"What was it about?" he asked softly, she shook her head no and he sighed, "If you tell, you'll be able to fall asleep faster and it's less likely to return."

She shuddered slightly and nodded, "You were in Rick's place only, you jumped for a different reason and…and you died," she said, biting her lower lip. She fell against Shippo, who just held her tightly, whispering softly, telling her it was all ok, that it was only a horrid nightmare.

She soon fell asleep in his arms and Shippo started to lay her down but Inuyasha stopped him, "Stay with her tonight Shippo, she needs you," he said, smiling at the boy. Shippo nodded, laying down carefully with Mirror and pulling her to his chest, closing his eyes.

Mirror awoke to find herself wrapped in two very warm and loving arms, she smiled, looking up to see Shippo, awake and watching her. "Sleep well?" he asked, kissing her softly.

She nodded, "Thank you for staying with me."

"Your father told me to. I wanted to but thought he'd be mad, so it shocked me when he suggested it," Shippo chuckled, "but I'm glad he did."

Mirror nodded in agreement and sniffed the air, "Breakfast?" Shippo grinned, releasing her with a small nod. "Come on then," she got out of bed, walking out of her room and downstairs, Shippo close behind.

They walked into the kitchen to find, to their surprise, Inuyasha cooking and he looked back and smiled, "Hey you two, sleep ok?" he asked, chuckling softly.

They both nodded, looking at each other worriedly, wondering if they should eat any of Mirror's father's cooking.

-----------------------------

Well, that's all Ppl, should they eat Inuyasha's cooking? I'd usually say probably not but idk in this case.


End file.
